No necesito promesas
by cielo caido
Summary: Ritsuka es un joven que esta en la universidad al igual que Soubi. A este no le cae bien Soubi y este ultimo le da igual pero un día todo cambian cuando ambos tendran que lidiar con un embarazo no deseado.
1. Chapter 1

Lo se, lo se, debería estar trabajando en el otro fic aprovechando que este fin de semana lo tengo libre pero no pude escribir la conty de "Sucesos inesperados" me ponía frente a la compu para ver si me llegaba una idea pero nada, en vez de eso me llego una idea para hacer otro fan fic así que no desperdicie el hecho de que me había llegado una idea y empecé a trabajar en ello (si no me llegaba una idea para hacer la conty de sucesos inesperados no podía desaprovechar el momento y el tiempo libre no creen?) en fin, aquí hice esta pequeña introducción a lo que será el fic n.n mmmm, los personajes pueden parecer un poco OCC, además de que el fic esta narrado por Ritsuka, espero que les guste n.n

Loveless no me pertenece es propiedad de mis respectivos autores n.n

Resumen: Ritsuka es un joven que esta en la universidad al igual que Soubi. A Ritsuka no le cae bien Soubi y este ultimo le da igual pero un día todo cambian cuando en una fiesta ambos, ebrios, están juntos pero después de eso actúan como si nada sin saber que esa noche tendrá consecuencias, ahora ambos tendrán que lidiar con un tema muy peculiar: una embarazo no deseado.

**No necesito promesas.**

**By: Ángel travieso**.

Los momentos mas hermosos...

Se guardan bien en el corazon, son lo único que nos hacen seguir viviendo.

La felicidad es así de caprichosa...

El amor más puro es de joven...

Como ese no hay...

Cada palabra es mas sincera y la ilusión es fuerte...

Solo se ama una vez...

Y es a esa edad creo yo...

**Capitulo uno: **_¡¿ya no soy virgen?_

El ruido del mar, del viento y de las gaviotas, terminó por despertarme así que con suma pereza mire el reloj de la mesita, eran las seis de la mañana, lance un bufido ¿Cómo había amanecido tan rápido? ¡Apenas había cerrado los ojos y ya era de día! Me senté en mi cama y mire a mi alrededor, había amanecido, más la luz del sol no entraba por las nubes que tapaban el hermoso cielo, tiñéndolo de gris... me dirigí, entonces, hacia la ventana observe pensativo el océano, sintiendo la brisa marina y el sonido de las aves resonar en eco… me sentí nostálgico, durante mucho tiempo había vivido aquí, en el apartamento que tenia vista a la playa, pero por motivos de los negocios de mi padre nos mudamos y dejamos este lugar, pero mi padre nunca lo vendió así que cuando cumplí los 18 años de edad me vi libre de las ataduras de mis padres y regrese a este lugar para así vivir aquí y poder estudiar en la universidad.

Cuento con 19 años de edad y estoy estudiando artes, me agrada dibujar, es algo que encuentro placentero debido a que es una manera de poder expresar mis sentimientos sin la necesidad de hablar, tan solo con dibujar me siento liberado del duro pasado que me persigue.

Mi madre siempre fue una mujer dedicada a sus hijos, a sus sobrinos, a su esposo, le dedicaba a todos tiempo excepto a mi, ellos discutían constantemente. El la golpeaba, la humillaba, yo veía todo esto en silencio y mi padre me prometía que todo estaría bien… que todo estaría bien, que gran mentira, nada estaba bien y menos cuando comenzaron los maltratos por parte de ambos hacia mi persona, mi tío me aposento en su casa sin embargo los maltratos, insultos además de intentos de violaciones por parte de mi tío continuaron, el siempre me decía cada vez que me golpeaba_: "sé que he sido un poco rudo contigo, pero quiero que entiendas que lo hago por tu bienestar" _¿bienestar? ¿Que clase de bienestar era ese? nadie golpea e intentar violar a alguien por su bienestar...

Arrugue el entrecejo, mi pasado era algo que no me agradaba recordar, pero hay ciertas cosas que no te puedes arrancar de la mente a veces... recuerdos que llegan y como que te roban el aire, como que te hacen sentir angustiado, apresado en un torbellino de miedos y temores y pocas certezas.

Nadie me quería y nadie lo hará, las personan siempre prometen mas nuca cumplen, ya me canse de promesas rotas, no necesito a nadie en mi vida, yo… no necesito promesas…

La vida no es un cuento de hadas y eso lo se por experiencia propia, acaso después de todo lo que pase ¿podré tener un final feliz? Hay cosas torturosa en la vida que te pasan y te quitan las ganas de responder siquiera…

Cuando sufres incesantemente tu alma esta envenenada por la tristeza y el dolor, agobiada de tantos problemas, solo cuando estás al frente con un centenar de ojos fijos en ti y con las voces de varias personas preguntándote cosas y tratando de llamar tu atención, sólo a veces, tienes suerte y logras separar tu mente del pasado, pero cuando eso no sucede lo único que tienes de verdad es el silencio y la amargara acompañándote en tu vida…

Que triste es mi vida… pensé con amargura, decidí dejar de lado mi siempre tema existencial y me dedique a ir al baño para prepararme para un día mas en mi existencia… existencia que a veces desearía que se acabara…

Cuando salí del pequeño apartamento me dirigí hacia la universidad, tome el transporte y llegue a la facultad. Cuando entre en el salón me encontré con una persona que me resultaba insoportable, desagradable e hipócrita.

Su nombre era Agatsuma Soubi, estudia artes y va en el tercer semestre, yo apenas voy en el primero pero aun así lo conozco, suele ser poco socialista y a veces hasta mal educado, muchas chicas se mueren por el pero el parece no tener interés por nadie. La razón por la que me cae mal es porque… mmmm… la verdad no se porque me cae mal, pero si se que no soporto su presencia, me parece una persona hipócrita con su falsa sonrisa, es el preferido por los maestro porque obedece todo lo que ellos le dices ¡¿acaso es un robot o que…? En fin, ese tipo era alguien a quien no estaba seguro de encontrar del todo a mi gusto.

— Buenos días Ritsuka- dijo el con su habitual voz. No conteste- luces molesto… ¿estas enojado?

— No- respondí secamente. El se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, con sus ojos azules he de acotar que tienes hermosos ojos color zafiro, es alto, cabello largo y de color castaño, blanco y bien parecido, a decir verdad el Soubi ese no esta mal, debe ser por eso que las chicas se mueren por el…

El resto de la clase surgió sin novedad alguna, no, en realidad me invitaron a una fiesta pero no acepte, no me agradan las fiestas y tampoco los lugares con demasiadas personas pero aun así acepte debido a que una amiga me pidió, no, mas bien me ordeno que fuera y ante tanta insistencia acepte ir con la condición de que me preparara mi almuerzo todos los días y no solo el almuerzo sino también la cena y todo esto durante un año y ella acepto, esperaba a que no aceptara, me tocara ir pero bueno, al menos le había sacado provecho a algo, no soy bueno cocinando, de hecho, soy un asco en asunto hogareños…

Cuando la noche llego me fui al lugar en donde supuestamente debía ser la fiesta, rogaba que lloviera ya que la fiesta era en una piscina, rayos demasiadas personas, trajes de baño por la derecha, trajes de baño por la izquierda, chicas en biquinis, sin sostenes, ¡hasta había algunas desnudas! ¡¿Qué clase de fiesta era esta?

— Relájate, esto es normal- me dijo mi compañera en tono despreocupado mientras se bebía una de sus cervezas, ¿desde cuando bañarse desnudo en una piscina en donde habían un montón de personas se había vuelto algo normal?

Deseaba irme a casa, ya no quería permanecer ni un minuto mas en ese lugar sin embargo Hikari no me dejo ir y comenzó a darme cervezas y yo de ingenuo me las comencé a beber, además de que calmaban mis nervios.

Observe a una joven hermosa, me recordó a mi amiga de la infancia…

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella joven, tomada por varios tipos, desgarraban su ropa, ella gritaba pero yo no podía hacer nada, y entonces comenzaron a turnearse, uno terminaba y otro comenzaba, era algo espantoso y aquella joven no podía hacer nada para defenderse, yo por otro lado luchaba incesantemente para que no me hicieran lo mismo…

En un instante la amargura me lleno tanto así que se me dificultaba respirar en solo pensar en aquella noche, así que comencé a beber y beber y descubrí que en la bebida estaba el alivio y el olvido y yo quería olvidar…

Rapadamente abrí mis ojos, había tenido una pesadilla, mi pasado me atormentaba, quería librarme de el, por eso había regresado a esta cuidad, en donde los recuerdos que habían eran gratos, además de que aquí el tiempo pasaba rápido. Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara.

La herida en mi corazon no cicatrizaba…

Ardía...

Sangraba…

Como un agujero que nada lo puede llenar…

lentamente abrí mis ojos y respire hondo mientras miraba el techo blanco, había amanecido, pero una interrogante apareció en mi mente ¿en que momento había regresado a mi casa? No, esa no era mi casa, estaba en una habitación totalmente diferente, intente recordar.

Lo que recuerdo fue que comencé a conversar con todo mundo, no se exactamente que fue lo que dije, recuerdo también que Soubi me hablo y yo le hable y que conversábamos pero a partir de entonces mis recuerdos se transformaron en una espesa neblina…tan solo recuerdo fragmentos: una habitación, Soubi, el techo blanco, sabanas suaves, gemidos y dolor… mmmm es todo lo que recuerdo ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

No lo sabia y tenia cierto temor de descubrirlo, decidí salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, lo mas probable es que me emborrache y Hikari me llevo hasta esta habitación y me dejo, si eso fue lo que paso.

Iba a sentarme en la cama pero algo me lo impidió o mas bien una serie de circunstancias…

Primero estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, un momento… ¡¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

Y segundo; había en mi campo de visión una pierna que no era la mía y que pertenecía a un ser que dormía placidamente a mi lado.

Con horror oculto en mis ojos me gire para ver quien era ese individuo. Para mi sorpresa el individuo que estaba a mi lado lo conocía, ante la sorpresa me caí de la cama produciendo una gran ruido que ocasiono que mi "acompañante" se despertara

— mmmm…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir sus ojos azules y mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, yo, desde el suelo, abrí mi boca con sorpresa, tal vez para emitir un grito pero nada salio y lo único que pensé con horror fue

...

…

…

…

…_ya no soy virgen…_

**¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Mmmm… todo eso será bien recibido por mi humilde persona, espero que les haya gustado ¡hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, se que me he demorado, lo lamento pero mi computadora se daño y hasta ahora pudieron repararla T-T bueno, no los entretengo mas… espero que les agrade este capitulo =D

Loveless no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores,

**No necesito promesas…**

**Capitulo 2: una llaga que pudre mi alma. **

Cuando me levante tenia una jaqueca horrible, me la pensaría dos veces antes de volver a beber sin embargo mis pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando vi a Soubi a mi lado, me quede estático. Ante la sorpresa me caí de la cama pensando en el hecho de que ya no era virgen…

Aun no asimilaba el hecho de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros…

No.

Me rehusó a creer que algo pudo pasar entre nosotros…

_Y empecé a imaginar cosas extremas, me imaginaba en cuatro bajo Soubi, este me mantenía bajo su propio cuerpo. Si, eran imaginaciones mías, no, esperen. ¿Y si no eran imaginaciones mías? ¿Y si eso había pasado?_

_¡Que horror!_

_¡Por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla! ¡Eso no pudo haber sucedido! ¡No, no sucedió!_

Pero la realidad era que si había pasado. Yo estaba completamente desnudo tirado en el suelo sin poder articular palabra alguna ante lo que en mi mente pasaba.

_Recordaba bien que durante mi infancia cometí un acto horrible, lo que sucedió me marco de por vida… y no solo eso si los acontecimientos que surgieron después de que aquello pasase. _

_Decidí tomar, dicen que en la bebida se encuentra el olvido y yo quería olvidar por sobre todas las cosas. Una copa, dos copas, tres… cuatro y así hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas había llevado. Suspire cansado y me pregunte ¿Qué tan patético me vería llorando en ese momento? Al tiempo en que pensaba eso me lleve otra copa a la boca._

_Da igual… _

— _Valla, no sabia que bebías…- escuche una voz a mi lado. Sorprendido mire a mi interlocutor. Soubi Agatsuma. Pensé con acidez, no le preste atención y pedí otra copa puesto que ya me había terminado la mía, Soubi a mi lado también pidió una. Lo ignore. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, quería irme a casa pero estaba pasado de copas así que me tocaría esperar a que la fiesta terminase para que mi amiga se dignase a llevarme. _

— _¿En que te puedo ayudar?- le pregunte con amabilidad fingida. Estaba encabronado y quería estar solo. _

— _estas de mal humor…- dijo sin mucho interés mientras se llevaba la copa a la boca. Yo me quede embelezado mirando como el cristal se pegaba en sus labios y el líquido se conducía hasta su boca deleitándole con aquel sabor. Me ruborice ante lo que pensaba y molesto me dedique a mirar el hielo que se derretía en mi copa. _

_Tome la copa y esta __llego hasta mis labios al elevar mi brazo derecho, en un movimiento rápido, tome de un sorbo todo el líquido que contenía en su interior._

_Sin saber porque me comencé a sentir mareado, tal vez estaba tomando de más. No me importa pensé mientras pedía un vaso __de vodka. No se que mas paso, no recuerdo bien, pero si se que Soubi me invito a bailar y yo acepte. _

_No, no piensen mal. Yo no estoy borracho. _

_Cuando llegamos a la pista me pegue a su cuerpo y la música electrizante me domino y comencé a moverme al compás de lo que escuchaba. __Comencé con un movimiento de caderas, bajando y subiendo, mientras mis manos se movían al compás, a veces al lado de mis caderas, otras por encima de mi cabeza. Soubi se me apegaba un poco más, haciendo que un estimulante choque eléctrico nos conecte a ambos._

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy borracho!_

_Y eso no es lo peor de mis recuerdos. El se acerco a mi boca y me beso, y ni yo se porque pero yo también respondí al beso y creo que de una manera mas desesperante que el. Poso su mano en mi trasero. ¡Que abusador! ¡Mira que meterme mano cuando estaba borracho, se aprovecho de mí el muy desgraciado! _

_Escuche que me dijo "vamos para arriba" y yo de tonto accedí a tal obstena petición. Cuando llegamos a la habitación se abalanzo a mí. Me beso los labios y el cuello como si tuviera mucha hambre en tanto yo acariciaba su cuerpo, mis manos habían cobrado vida propia. _

_Desabotonaba los botones de mi camisa con prisa y cuando se hubo liberado de tan molesta prenda accedió a darle atención a mis tetillas. Yo en tanto gemía, dominado por el placer y las emociones que en mi cuerpo se despertaban. _

_Siguió descendiendo y en el acto metió su mano en mi endurecida erección, acariciándola de una manera tan lenta que me provoco tomar su mano y hacer el ritmo mas rápido pero me daba vergüenza. _

_Yo solo quería más. _

_Mas de el, mas de sus caricias, mas de todo. Su cuerpo atlético quedo descubierto cuando le quite la camisa y acaricie su cuerpo_. _Me __pase la lengua por mis labios, como si estuviera saboreándome algo, incluso antes de probarlo. _

_Cuando hubo llegado nuevamente a mi cara sus labios rozaron los míos sin terminar de besarlos, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas resonaban en los oídos del otro, Soubi, acarició mis labios con los suyos para después completar el beso._

_Un beso lleno de fogosidad y pasión que no se de donde rayos me salio. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, __nuestros __sexos se rozaban placenteramente y con suaves movimientos de cadera nos estimulábamos uno al otro. Estaba al borde del delirio. Sus dedos entraron en mi cavidad preparándome para algo que aun no terminaba de entender._

_Sin ropa que nos estorbaran, Soubi, entro en mí. Fue un dolor desgarrador, tanto que me aferre a el como si de un salvavidas se tratase. El reentalizo sus movimientos haciéndolo pausadamente hasta que el dolor paso y se convirtió en un placer desbordante. _

—_Sou... Aaaahhhhh... ahhh...- gemía agitado ante las envestidas impetuosas. Su miembro entraba en todo mi interior tocando un punto que me hacia nublar la mente. En un arranque de lujuria el me sentó en sus piernas y su miembro entro mas profundo, gemí ante la brutal penetración y comencé a mover mis caderas en busca de mas contacto._

_De arriba hacia abajo comencé a moverme y Soubi me ayudaba para que la acción fuese mas rápida. Yo en tanto me sujetaba de sus hombros sintiendo como con cada envestida se hacia mas profunda que la anterior._

_Mentiría si dijese que no lo disfrute._

— _¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!...Soubi… más... mas fuerte…Aaaahhhhh...!_

_Si, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Que vergüenza! al menos no me puso en cuatro, eso seria una humillación…_

_Pronto el se vino dentro de mi y ante esto grite de placer ante el orgasmo que me dominaba. Después de eso nos acostamos en la cama y el me susurro algo en el oído. Algo que no recuerdo pero que lo había dicho con ternura. De allí ya no recuerdo que paso, supongo que me quede dormido y cuando desperté me encontré con la triste realidad… _

— ¿Ritsuka? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verme tirado en el suelo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Yo no sabia que decir… todo, había recordado todo lo que había pasado.

Me sentí mareado en un torbellino de emociones. Soubi se puso de pie dejando ver su desnudo cuerpo. Me ruborice y me obligue a mi mismo a desviar la mirada de tan perturbadora escena. Cuando escuche sus pasos lo mire horrorizado; se dirigía a mi. En mi angustia pensé que tal vez quería mas así que me puse de pie y me aislé en un rincón, tome un jarrón y lo mire de forma amenazante.

— ¡ni te me acerques, estoy armado y no respondo!- aunque sonase peligrosos en realidad no me creía capaz de hacerlo, las manos me sudaban y sentía que las piernas me temblaban como gelatina. Estoy seguro de que en ese momento mis ojos brillaban como los de un gatito asustado.

Soubi me miro extrañado.

— no voy a hacerte nada.

— ¡P-pues mas te vale!- sentía que en cualquier momento el jarrón se me resbalaría por el temblor de miedo que tenia mi cuerpo. Quería llorar por haber perdido la virginidad con un completo extraño y más por la situación tan vergonzosa en la que me encontraba pero no lloraría. No delante de el.- ¡recoge tus cosas y vete antes de que te lance este jarrón, ¿oíste?- la voz no me tembló ni un poco. El tomo sus cosas y se vistió en tanto yo me deleitaba con sus movimientos. "¡pero que cosas piensas Ritsuka!" pensé molesto y avergonzado de los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente en ese momento.

Cuando Soubi salió deje el jarrón en su lugar y en mis ojos se acunaron las lágrimas. Me encerré en el baño y me deje caer de espaldas en la puerta quedando sentado en el suelo. Abrace mis rodillas y me eche a llorar.

No entendía porque siempre me asaban cosas malas. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Y no solo esto sino todos los acontecimientos que han pasado en mi vida. Con amargura recordé aquel día en que mis sueños se derrumbaron.

Siempre he estado solo pero eso no me molestaba, prefería estar solo que mal acompañado, sin embargo, en mi niñez tuve a dos amigos: Yuiko y Yayoi. Si bien no me gustaba mucho que Yuiko porque era muy infantil y Yayoi era muy chillón pero aun así los apreciaba mucho, éramos inseparables hasta que un día todo cambio.

— _¡vamos Rit_chan! ¡Juguemos!- me dijo entusiasta Yuiko mientras me tomaba de la mano. Yo sonreí y me deje llevar por ella._

— _¡Esperen!- Yayoi nos había detenido poniéndose frente a nosotros._

— _¿Qué sucede Yayoi?- pregunte curiosos mientras el sonreí y sacaba algo que me dejo helado. Era un arma, la misma que a veces solía usar mi tío.- ¡¿Por qué tienes eso? _

— _No te alteres Ritsuka- tomo el arma y nos la señalo.- vi que tu tío le quito todas las balas así que podemos jugar con esto. _

— _a Yuiko le da miedo jugar con eso- dijo ella con miedo escondiéndose detrás de mi._

— _¡oh vamos, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de jugar con un arma, además no tiene balas!_

— _mmmm… esta bien- accedí.- ¡pero solo una vez! _

— _¡genial! ¿Quién empieza?_

— _¡Yuiko quiere comenzar!- dijo emocionada saliendo detrás de mi y tomando el arma- ¿Qué debe hacer Yuiko?_

— _Puedes hacer lo que tu quieras Yuiko- le respondió Yayoi con un deje de orgullo en su voz._

— _mmmm... veamos, emmm… ¡ah ya se!- apunto hacia arriba apuntado a unos pájaros e hizo el sonido que suele hacer un arma al ser disparada. Nosotros reímos junto a ella. Luego Yayoi la tomo y sonrió para luego apuntarse en la cabeza. Yo me asuste pero al girar el gatillo no paso nada, así que me sentí más aliviado: el arma no tenía balas. _

_Llego mi turno y tome el arma de un solo impulso. Estaba confiado de que el arma no tenia balas así que le apunte a Yayoi con una sonrisa traviesa, este pareció ponerse nerviosos ya que dijo algo como que no le estaba gustando el juego y quería detenerme, yo no le hice caso porque yo también quería disparar el arma así que jale el gatillo antes de que el me lo quitara._

_Grande fue mi sorpresa el escuchar el sonido de un disparo. Las aves del patio saliendo volando de allí horrorizadas como si alguien las hubiese espantado. Mire con horror como la sangre chorreaba en el piso. _

_Le había disparado a Yayoi. _

— _¿Y-Yayoi?- le llamo Yuiko al borde del llanto, este en tanto estaba tumbado en el piso con la bala en la cabeza.- ¡¿Yayoi? ¡¿Yayoi?- y luego de eso Yuiko grito horrorizada. Yo solté el arma que cargaba en mis manos dejándole caer estruendosamente hacia el suelo. Di dos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza lo que había hecho. _

Hundí mas la cara entre mis rodillas dejándome embargar por el llanto. Me sentía frustrado tanto por mi presente como mi pasado. ¿Qué haría con mi vida ahora? Si bien solo había perdido mi castidad pero eso para mi valía mucho. Creía que aun podría encontrar el amor pero ya no creo en eso… mis esperanzas han muerto como aquella tarde que marco de por vida. Aquella tarde en la que sucedió aquella atrocidad de haber matado a mi mejor amigo… 

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la demora, aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste :D

Ya saben que los personajes de Loveless no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores entre los cuales no estoy yo T-T

**Advertencia: **indicio de personajes OoC, palabras vulgares y situaciones violentas.

Leer queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

**No necesito promesas…**

**Capitulo 3: **_noticias devastadoras… _

La vida seguía siendo oscura, y parecía no haber ningún indicio de luz. Una luz que me indique a donde debo ir.

Dice un dicho que _"al final del túnel siempre esta la luz_" sin embargo yo no la encuentro, no la veo, sigo caminando en oscuridad a pesar de haber salido de ese túnel.

¿O es que acaso el sol se apago para mi? ¿Ya no quiere iluminarme con sus rayos de luz? ¿Acaso Dios decidió que en vi mi vida solo hubiera oscuridad? ¿Decidió que no merecía ver la luz? Ojala al menos pudiera ver la luz de la luna pero ni eso, no hay ni siquiera en mi oscuridad estrellas…

Suelo decirme muy a menudo que moriré en esta oscuridad, que no nací para ser feliz, que la felicidad se me ha sido negada. Que personas como yo nacemos a menudo en este mundo de mierda y asimilamos la porquería que la vida nos arroja.

Lo se, tiendo a ser demasiado pesimista con respecto a la vida pero tengo mis razones, todas las cosas que tenían me las han quitado y no de maneras agradables, me quitaron a mi hermano, a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis amigos; uno de los cuales yo mate con mis manos, lo hice siendo un niño. Un hecho que me marco de por vida y del cual suelo tener a menudo muchas pesadillas.

Veo la sangre en mis manos, escucho el disparo y los gritos de Yuiko, también escucho el lamento de Yayoi, lo veo agonizar en mis brazos y observo como poco a poco sus ojos pierden luz y se queda mirando el cielo rojo encima de nuestras cabezas, lo observa ya sin vida y yo veo el cielo teñido de rojo por su sangre.

Esos sueños me invaden cada noche, no… sueños no, esas son pesadillas que no me dejan dormir, los fantasmas de mi pasado me persiguen a pesar de que intento huir de el… pero no puedo escapar, haga lo que haga no puedo borrar mi pasado… ojala tuviera la oportunidad de cambiarlo pero no es posible, es imposible así como se me es imposible ser feliz.

La felicidad no existe, solo existen los momentos espontáneos, los momentos felices que guardamos en nuestras memorias sin embargo, yo tenia tan pocos recuerdos felices, en mi mente solo habita la amargura, tristeza, soledad y llanto.

Probablemente este sea un castigo por los pecados que he cometido…

¡Ritsuka!— miro a mi lado y miro a mi compañera de banco.— ¡te he estado hablando durante todo este tiempo y no me has puesto cuidado!

Lo siento Hikari, estaba divagando, ¿Qué decías?

Te decía que estas de boca en boca. — aquello me extraño, ¿Por qué estaba en la boca de todo mundo? Ahora que lo pensaba bien al llegar esta mañana a la universidad muchas personas se me quedaron mirando de forma extraña, algunas chicas hasta me lanzaron miradas asesinas.

Pues tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. — se cruzo de brazos y me miro de forma reprobatoria. — tu dijiste que no te interesaba Soubi, entonces ¿Por qué te acostaste con él?

Ante ese punto me sonroje a más no poder, ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?

¿Cómo supiste eso? —me apresure a preguntar colorado y avergonzando. Ella me miro como si me hubiera salido un tercer rojo.

Eso es lo que esta en boca de todos, más de media universidad sabe sobre que tuviste sexo con Soubi la noche de la fiesta.

¡¿Qué…?

Pues si, casi todos aquí lo saben. — me informo de una forma un poco preocupada. — yo estuve en la fiesta y soy testigo de… ahmm… tu sabes… — se sonrojo visiblemente pero yo no entendía de que hablaba.

¿Qué quieres decir Hikari?

¡Ay tu sabes! — su sonrojo iba en aumento.

En realidad no se de que me estas hablando.

Pues… ahmm… eto… todos en la fiestas escuchamos tus g-gemidos jeje —en ese punto me comencé a sentir mal…

¿T-T-T-T-todos lo escucharon?— Hikari asintió y en ese momento me sentí mareado, estoy seguro de que me puse pálido y hasta nauseas me dieron.

P-Pero no te preocupes, Kaito aumento el volumen de la música para que t-tuvieran intimidad. — me aclaro rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero eso no me hacia sentir bien, de hecho me hizo sentir peor, así que por eso muchas chicas en la universidad querían matarme; porque me había acostado con Soubi.

¡Ni que lo hubiera hecho por voluntad propia! ¡Estaba ebrio!

Me senté en el pupitre totalmente anonado, me lleve una mano a la cara y me cubrí los ojos.

Esto era un desastre, había perdido mi virginidad con un tipo que ni conocía bien y para colmo todo el mundo me escucho gimiendo como quinceañera en pleno orgasmo.

¡Todos sabían que me había acostado con Soubi!

Eso no puede ir peor…— susurre devastado. Hikari se encogió un poco de hombros y miro el suelo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como si tuviera miedo de decirme algo.— ¿hay algo mas que deba saber?—me aventure a preguntar sin estar preparado para la respuesta, Hikari me miro y aun con duda respondió.

Es que… unos chicos no respetaron que el cuarto estaba ocupado, el cuarto en donde ustedes estaban teniendo… ahmm... tú sabes y entonces ellos…— todavía dudaba de si decirme o no lo que había pasado, jugaba con los dedos de su mano de forma nerviosa y sus pies se movían de un lado a otro. — y pues ellos… eto… gravaron el momento del acto sexual.

¡¿Cómo…?— ¡ahora si que nada podía empeorar! O sea, me habían gravado teniendo sexo, pero que barbaridad, ahora ni privacidad se puede tener. No digo que haya querido estar con ese tal Soubi pero me hubiera gustado que eso hubiese quedado entre nosotros.

Y no solo eso, ellos lo subieron en you tuve, por eso casi todos en la universidad lo saben.

¡esto es el colmo!— me puse de pie y me dirigí al salón de informática, allí se podía entrar en la internet gratis.

Tome una de esas computadoras y me dispuse a navegar en la red, entre en you tuve y me metí en los videos mas vistos y para mi mala suerte allí estaba el maldito video pornográfico.

Le di _reproducir_ y el video comenzó, allí se veía desde un extraño ángulo todo lo que Soubi y yo habíamos hecho.

Mi cara enrojeció como un tomate al ver tales escenas, yo no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado pero ahora tenía una vista panorámica de todo.

Observaba como Soubi había comenzado a entrar en mi y de como se oigan mis gemidos junto con la música.

_Soubi… ahhhhh_— ¿ese era yo? ¡por Dios, ¿Qué hice?

Observaba en la pantalla como me arqueaba y gemía cada vez que Soubi entraban hasta el fondo, tocando, posiblemente, algo en mi interior que me volvía loco, apartando mi juicio, entregándome por completo al placer.

_Eres demasiado estrecho Ritsuka…_— jadeo acaloradamente Soubi mientras seguía envistiéndome

_Ahhhhh… Sou…bi… ahhhh… ¡mas, mas!_— gemía placentera y lujuriosamente sin cesar, estaba seguro de que mi rostro había pasado por las diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Soubi sujetaba mis caderas, moviéndolas al ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras entraba y salía una y otra vez aumentando cada vez más el ritmo ante mis peticiones.

_¿_Realmente habíamos hecho todo eso? Yo recordaba apenas fragmentos de esa noche y verlo ahora me hacia sentir mal y la basura mas grande del universo.

_ahhh... ahhh_…_Soubi…Soubi... ah, ya... ya no doy... más... ya no... puedo... ¡AH! ¡AH!..._— Soubi había llevado su mano hasta mi miembro comenzando a masturbarme, mis gemidos aumentaron y ya no pude seguir viendo apague aquella computadora totalmente embargado por la vergüenza, y también bastante acalorado.

No entendía porque ver ese video había hecho que en mi cuerpo subiera la temperatura.

Lo lamento.— escuche una voz detrás de mi, gire mi rostro y vi a Soubi detrás de mi, sentí como el alma se me iba por la boca, ¿me había visto ver ese video? — ya hable con esos chicos y me han asegurado que esta misma tarde borraran ese video. Lamento el trago amargo que pasaste al saber tal cosa.

Yo le fulmine con la mirada.

Probablemente el había contratado a esos chicos para que nos gravaran, no se, tal vez para tener un "recuerdo" de esa noche que de ahora en adelante será un tormento mas que tendré que llevar.

Definitivamente la vida es una porquería.

Me puse de pie para salirme de ese salón, estaba totalmente solo y lo menos que quería era estar a solas con él.

No aceptas mis disculpas.— detuve mi andar.

¿tus disculpas? ¡probablemente tú ideaste todo! — grite lleno de rabia e impotencia, ese tipo solo utilizaba a las persona. — ¡eres una basura, la peor escoria de la humanidad!

Yo no contrate a esos chicos. Yo también me sorprendí de saber lo que ellos habían hecho. No tengo la culpa en esto. — me di la vuelta y lo encare, mis ojos denotaban ira.

¡mentira! ¡tipos como tu solo quieren andar acostándose con pobre infelices como yo, ¿no es cierto? ¡y todo para hacerles la vida más miserable de lo que ya es! ¡te odio! — aquel hombre frente a mi no se inmutaba ante todo lo que le decía, como si hubiera optado ignorarme mirándome fijamente.— ¡destruiste la poca dignidad que me quedaba, ahora todos me verán como a una p*** con la que pueden follar en cualquier momento!

Eso no es cierto, no permitiré que te hagan daño.

¡mentira, todo lo que dices es mentira! ¡odio las mentiras y eso es todo lo que tú dices!

No te mentiría a ti Ritsuka. No a ti. — yo seguía fulminándolo con mi mirada, nos quedamos callados unos momentos, mirándonos fijamente; él con descaro y yo con ira.

Tú me gustas mucho Ritsuka.

¿Qué…?

Me gustas, me encantas Ritsuka.— me quede sin habla ante eso.

E-Estas mintiendo.

No estoy mintiendo, ¿quieres que te lo pruebe? — camino unos pasos... pasos que yo retrocedí, no lo quería cerca de mi pero no pude ir mas allá ya que me acorralo contra la pared.

Me sentía nervioso ante su cercanía, pero trate de no demostrar mi debilidad.

Y ahí me hallaba, tratando de mantener mis ojos fijos en los de Soubi…intentando mantenerme firme aunque mis pies decían todo lo contrario dando pequeños estremecimientos que trataba de controlar…

Y continuamos en silenció…mirándonos a los ojos… hasta que él me beso.

Yo abrí mis ojos a más no poder; ¡Soubi me estaba besando! intente apartarlo pero sujeto las muñecas de mi mano, llevándolas por encima de mi cabeza.

Me tenía acorralado y sujeto a él. Logre separarme un poco y tome grandes bocadas de aire.

¡imbécil, no podía respirar! — reclame molesto y sonrojado, aun continuaba acorralado y con la respiración agitada. Soubi sonrió un poco y volvió a besarme y esta vez no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sentí como su lengua acariciaba mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar pero no quería que entrara pero por falta de aire abrí un poco mi boca, cosa que él aprovecho e introdujo su lengua dentro de mi cavidad, buscando la mía con desesperación hasta que la hallo.

Jugo con la mía durante un buen rato, sentía que las piernas me fallaban y sin ser cociente del todo respondí con fiebre a ese beso.

Pese a que respondí al beso él no me soltó, me mantenía acorralado con su cuerpo. Yo no pensaba con claridad, ese beso abarcaba mas de lo que debía, se separo solo un poco de mi, sentía su aliento en mi cara.

Mi respiración era agitada, estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.

B-Basta… —susurre con miedo. — ya no me beses, no lo hagas, no de nuevo.

Soubi no decía nada, solo me miraba pero yo no era capaz de hacerlo, solo mantenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados sin saber que hacer, estaba indefenso.

Con una de sus manos sujeto las mías, y con la otra descendió y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de la tela. Mi respiración se agito aun más.

Acerco su rostro a mi cuello expuesto e inhalo mi olor y al sentir sus labios besar mi piel sentí como todos los vellos del cuerpo se me erizaban, su mano comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras él recorría mi cuello con sus labios; repartiendo besos en el, no se en que momento había soltado mi mano y ahora me encontraba sin camisa, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño mientras él lamia y jugaba con una de mis tetillas.

Sentía como con su lengua recorría la aureola y luego mordisqueaba suavemente el pezón, en ese momento yo gemía débilmente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba seguro de que las mejillas las tenia enrojecida.

—aaahhhhh...Soubi...- no se porque no podía detenerlo, mi cuerpo respondía involuntariamente a sus caricias. Dejo su labor para comenzar a estimular el otro, yo solo cerraba mis ojos con fuerzas y gemía sin poder contenerme.

Tras esto dejo mis tetillas y comenzó a subir dejando besos en su recorrido hasta llegar a mi boca, la cual beso con rudeza, recorrí con mis manos su ancha espalada y decidí que también quería tocar su piel, por eso comencé a quitarle la camisa, Soubi se detuvo un momento para ayudar a que la acción fuera mas rápida.

La camisa callo lejos mientras Soubi comenzó a besarme nuevamente y yo respondía con igual fiebre. Toque sus brazos, notando los bien ejercitados que estos estaban, su abdomen y todo su torso. Me maravillaba cada vez que tocaba su piel. Ahora su boca estaba en mi oído y mordía suavemente mi débil oreja, sacándome gemidos indescriptibles, _su mano descendió por mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, lo desabotonó y deslizó su mano hasta llegar a mi sexo. Lo acaricio y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Tras esto abajo un poco mis pantalones tan solo para liberar mi sexo erecto._

D-Detente… ahhhh… p-para ya. — suplique mientras sentía como había comenzado a masajear mi sexo.

¿quieres que me detenga? Pero eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo.— no se detuvo y siguió masturbándome. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía pero no podía pararlo. Algo en mi no quería detenerlo. No hasta que me dijo eso. — te amo Ritsuka. — susurro en mi oreja, fue allí que reaccione y lo empuje lejos de mi.

¡Tu no me amas, estas mintiendo! — él me miro sin comprender mi actitud. Nadie podía amar a alguien si no lo conocía. ¡El estaba mintiendo! ¡Me estaba mintiendo! Pero no caería en su trampa, Soubi solo quería jugar conmigo y tener sexo pero esta vez no cedería con facilidad.

Respire profundamente buscando tranquilizar miss hormonas alteradas y comencé a acomodarme la ropa_. _

Ritsuk…

¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate! — no quise oír lo que tenia que decirme y me marche corriendo lejos de allí escuchando detrás de mi como Soubi me llamaba.

En el trayecto choque con Hikari la cual se preocupo por mi actitud pero no le di importancia y continúe corriendo sin importarme nada.

Salí de la universidad corriendo, había dejado mis cosas en el salón de clases pero no importaba. ¡Nada importaba! ¡Nada!

La vida solo era una p*** vestida de gala que miraba con odio a los oprimidos y desdichado como yo, tanto era su odio que solo me lanzaba porquerías… porquerías que me estaban destruyendo día a día.

Quería huir.

Quería escapar.

¡Quería olvidar!

Pero nada me hacia olvidar… solo conocía una cosa para desvanecerme por un momento y olvidar la cruel y patética vida que llevo.

Deje de correr y ahora me encontraba caminando por la fría mañana con una camisa sin terminar de abotonar, me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, ni cuenta me había dado de que la gente me miraba con lastima, otros con deseo, y otros con asco.

No me importaba que me miraran, ¡no me importaba nada! Solo llevaba conmigo una gran tristeza en mi alma y un gran insomnio encima, me acerque a una esquina y me adentre en un callejón, allí un hombre me recibió y me dio un sobre.

Eran drogas.

Tras pagar aquello me dirigí a una cafetería y me senté en un lugar apartados de todos, estaba seguro de que me veía tan débil y delicado.

Se que no debía caer nuevamente en las drogas pero las necesitaba, ¡las necesitaba para olvidar!

Mire aquel sobre en mi mano, allí estaban las píldoras que me harían olvidar. No sabía que hacer con mi vida, no sabía como alejar el dolor de mi corazón...

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que retuve y abrí el sobre para tomarme una.

Se que estaba mal, pero todo en mi vida lo estaba así que ¿Qué mas daba…?Es fácil hallar lo que esta mal peroes más difícil descubrir lo que esta bien…

Más pronto de lo que imagine el efecto surgió, por fin no sentía dolor, por fin podía respirar, por fin nada me dolía… tan solo sentía el efecto de la droga apoderarse de mi cuerpo… se sentía tan bien.

Salí de la cafetería y me senté en una banca con la mirada perdida, estaba completamente bajo los efectos de la droga pero aun así era un poco cociente de donde estaba, aunque hubiese deseado no saber nada de mí hasta que el efecto se pasara.

_Mire el cielo y me di cuenta de que pronto llovería y así fue, tan pronto como mire el cielo gris las gotas frías comenzaron a caer del cielo, golpeaban mi cuerpo sin piedad pero ya yo no sentía ni la tibieza de mi cuerpo. _

_Por eso solo me dedique a mirar la lluvia y a mirar el cielo gris, pensando ácidamente en una frase que una vez leí:_

"_Quizás si el cielo se abriese y se llevase a las personas de mal corazón… las nubes se tornarían negras… como cuando hay tormenta"_ (1)

* * *

_**(1) Es la frase de un fic que leí, la tome prestada porque la creí conveniente en este fic, la historia se llama "El precio de tu sonrisa", de Lady_Calabria**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Disculpe mi tan retardada actualización ;-; pero es mejor tarde que nunca no? (eso espero… ¬¬) en fin, espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado. He de decir que aquí Ritsuka esta bastante OoC –desde mi punto de vista- T-T lo siento pero así debe ir este personaje en esta historia ._. Así que perdónenme aquellos que odian el OoC ._.

* * *

_A quien le importa cuanto debí sufrir_

_A quien le importa un carajo si fui triste o fui feliz_

_A quien le importa el otro, a quien le importas tu_

_Si en este puto mundo todos cargan con su cruz_

_A quien le importa un bledo si quieres compartir_

_Nadie aquí comparte, solo te quieres partir_

_Ya no creo en nadie, ya no creo en ti_

_Ya no creo en nada,_

_Ni siquiera creo en mí_

**Ven (Kudai)**

**Capitulo 4: Error fatal. **

Caminaba inerte por las calles, no sabia a donde me dirigía en el estado en que me encontraba.

Después de haber estado un tiempo en aquel banco sentado decidí pararme y caminar bajo la lluvia.

Me gustaban los días de lluvia, me hacia recordar cuan fea y despreciable era mi vida. Las gotas suicidas caían del cielo y golpeaban mi piel sin piedad, estaban heladas y mi cuerpo temblaba por el aumento de temperatura.

Sin ser cociente del tiempo que pasaba me dirigí al apartamento en donde habitaba. ¿Qué como llegue allí? No tengo idea, supongo que los recuerdos de mi cuerpo me guiaron hasta donde vivía, subía las escaleras y llegue hasta el piso cinco, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al apartamento 5B e introduje forzosamente la llave pues mi vista en ese momento no era la mejor.

Un intento, dos intentos, tres, después cuatros hasta que le día un golpe a la puerta y deje descansar mi cabeza en la misma. Cerré mis ojos apesadumbrado. Estaba cansado… cansado de todo y de todos…

Me sentía inútil, un fracasado, ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta de mi casa.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y nuevamente intenta abrir la puerta, mi mano temblaba a la hora de introducir la llave y por fin pude introducirla correctamente. Abrí la puerta y me adentre en el apartamento, he de decir que estaba hecho un desastre. Fruncí el seño. No me gustaba el desorden pero tampoco estaba para ponerme a poner cada cosa en su lugar así que me deje caer pasamente en el sofá de la sala.

En momentos como aquellos donde nada tenia sentido, en donde cada cosa que hacia para mejorar mi vida solo la empeoraba, tal vez yo solo sabia tomar malas decisiones porque hasta ahora no había acertado en ninguna… en ninguna.

Mi corazón se oprimía ante todos aquellos recuerdos que me atormentaba. Deseaba con fervor poner fin a todo; a mi conducta, a las drogas… a mi vida. A veces pensaba en el suicido como una fuente para huir pero huir no era el problema, el problema era yo y quería remediar eso de algún modo pero no sabia como.

_Problemas existenciales_, me había dicho una vez mi psicóloga… pero yo sentía que era algo mas grave, algo que abarcaba mas allá de un simple problema. Era algo que me asfixiaba, que me cortaba la respiración, sentía que me ahogaba pero mis pulmones recibían aire así que no se que mas podría describir el sentimiento de sentir que te hundes en el abismo, de sentir que nada de lo que hayas hecho haya valido la pena, que tan solo has servido para dañar a otros… tal vez debí haber muerto en lugar de Yayoi… si, yo debería estar muerto y el vivo pero de nada me sirve lamentarme.

Dicen que para momentos como estos en donde te dejas hundir pones tu confianza en Dios pero yo no creía en él… yo no creía en Dios, hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo. Si él existiese no hubiera dejado que me pudriese en este mundo así que no tenia a nada a que aferrarme, simplemente me estaba hundiendo y no tenia nada en que creer, en que aferrarme. ¡Deseaba creer en Dios pero no podía! Mi corazón estaba tan dañado que las heridas eran imposibles de cicatrizar y creer en alguien mas… yo no necesitaba promesas de aquellas de salvación, yo no la tenia y en eso estaba claro; yo estaba perdido, hundido y nadie podía ayudarme… nadie.

Me quede dormido en aquel instante... Pensando en que creer y en que aferrarme pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Y esa noche soñé, no, no fue un sueño. Fue una pesadilla real:

_Pese a que le habían ordenado dormir no pudo hacerlo, había esperado a que saliesen de su habitación para sentarse en la cama. Después de cinco minutos busco una linterna que estaba en la mesita de noche y busco un libro de entre sus cosas. Al parecer era su libro favorito. _

_Se trataba de "El principito", a pesar de tener tan solo siete años de edad se había leído tantas veces aquella historia que ya se la sabia de memoria. Se adentro a ese mundo de magia deseando con fervor que poder vivir una aventura similar._

_Ruidos provenientes de la cocina le alarmaron, rápidamente guardó el libro y la linterna y se escondió debajo de las sabanas, a su edad ese era el lugar mas seguro del mundo. _

_Gritos y más gritos lo asustaron. Sabia de que venia aquello, probablemente su padre le estaba pegando a su madre. _

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y se tapo los odios con sus dos pequeñas manos, deseando que todo acabase pronto._

_La puerta de su cuarto de abrió con brutalidad. La luz de la cocina entro a su habitación e iluminaba al pequeño bajo las sabanas viejas y el colchón desgastado. Aquel hombre camino hasta la cama y le descubrió las sabanas y el pequeño infante de siete años quedo a la vista. _

_Abrió sus ojos y miro con miedo a aquel personaje. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, lleno de miedo, de pavor, de pánico y horror. _

_Cinco minutos después le tenían sujetado con fuerzas de los cabellos y botaba sangre por la boca. _

_El sabor metálico de la sangre era absolutamente desagradable..._

Desperté aterrado, mi cuerpo temblaba como aquel día y mi frente estaba empapada de sudor. Eran las tres cuando desperté y no volví a dormir.

Los fantasmas de mi pasado jamás me dejarían en paz.

Con el pasar de los días las drogas en mi vida eran cada vez más.

Odiaba depender de ellas pero no sabia de que otra manera podría olvidar los problemas y sentirme fuerte para seguir caminando. No tenia opción y posiblemente si la tenia pero no quería verla. No sabia que hacer con mi vida, no sabía como alejar el dolor de mi corazón...

Con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en mi; a menudo las nauseas me invadían y un apetito feroz no me dejaba en paz.

¿Qué me sucedía?

Tenía miedo de la respuesta pero la sospechaba.

Definitivamente no puede ser lo que yo estoy pensando.

_¡Vamos a ir al medico!_

Me había dicho con euforia mi amiga. Ella siempre se preocupaba de mí y era unos cuantos años mayor que yo.

No puse resistencia y fue con ella al medico. El resultado fue devastador. Era lo que yo tanto temía; estaba en cinta… yo… estaba esperando un hijo… y no de cualquiera sino de Soubi.

Mis manos temblaban de miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía tanto miedo, no estaba preparado para algo como eso. Hikari por otro lado parecía feliz de ello, saltaba de un lado a otro diciendo que cosas monas le compraría, que cuna, que ropa. Yo no pensaba en nada de ello, de hecho lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese instante era bastante horrorosos a los ojos de otras personas pero bien poco me importaba lo que los demás pensasen de mi.

no voy a tenerlo.- le dije con seriedad a Hikari mientras caminábamos por el parque. Ella se paro en seco y me miro sorprendida.

¿que... dijiste?

Lo que oíste. No pienso tener este niño.

¡¿te volviste loco? ¡es tu deber tenerlo!

¡no, no es mi deber! ¡yo no desee tener este niño, no lo desee!- le grite con dolor.- ¡mi vida ya esta eficientemente mal como para venir a rematarla con un niño indeseado!- y tras esto me marche corriendo de ese lugar. Hikari a mis espaldas gritaba mi nombre pero yo no le escuche y seguí corriendo hasta que ya no pude más, hasta que me dejo de perseguir.

Me detuve tras aquel maratón, respiraba agitadamente; dando fuertes bocados de aire, mis pulmones ardían y respiraba tan fuerte que sentía que se me rompían. Nuevamente comenzó a llover, estábamos en tiempos de lluvia. No corrí como las demás personas a resguardarse de la lluvia, solo atine a cubrirme la cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta que cargaba. Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a un callejón, allí me deje caer en el suelo, gotas y mas gotas caían de las puntas de mi cabello.

Abrace mis piernas y mire hacia arriba en donde miles de gotas caían desde el cielo, parecían infinitas y acababan en el suelo formando charcos y más chacos de agua y barro. Muchas cayeron en mi rostro, enjuagando mis lágrimas, bañando mi rostro de agua helada.

¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida?

¡Por favor, que alguien me diga por donde debo caminar, porque ni siquiera se donde estoy parado!

Me tome la cara entre mis manos.

_¡¿Que hago? ¡Maldita sea que hago!_

Me pregunte atormentado, desesperado.

No quería tener un niño en aquellas circunstancia de mi vida por eso había decidido no tenerlo. Esa era mi decisión, solo que ahora no tenia el dinero suficiente como para pagar un aborto.

Durante esos días me adentre mas en el alcohol y las drogas, llegaba ebrio a mi casa. Hikari constantemente me regañaba por mi falta de control y cuidado pero ella no entendía nada.

Ella jamás lo entendería porque siempre había vivido rodeada de su familia, amigos y jamás había matado a nadie. Ella simplemente no podía entender que yo simplemente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer. ¿Tan difícil era entender que quería morirme?

Pisaba con fuerza el suelo, esperando a que este se rompiera bajo mis pies, esperando a que me tragada y borrara mi existencia.

Nunca antes desee desaparecer con tanta intensidad como aquella noche...

Esa noche había ido a un disco, ese era un buen lugar para conseguir drogas y despejarme. Mi cuerpo bajo el efecto de aquellas drogas me hacía perder la timidez, bailaba en la pista con cualquiera que se posara ante mí.

Me movía con sensualidad al ritmo de la música. En aquella disco el alcohol, las drogas, prostitución predominaban de más solo que había gente que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, de que el mundo ya estaba podrido, lleno de mierda, de basura y ese sitio tan solo era uno de las tantas perdiciones de esta ciudad.

De repente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

¡¿pero que crees que estas haciendo?- la voz la escucha bastante alejada pero supe identifica de quien provenía esa voz.

Soubi déjame.- dije apenas soltándome de él.

no. ahora mismo te vas a ir a tu casa y vas a vomitar esa porquería que te tragaste.- estaba enojado, bastante enojado que por un momento me asusto pero luego recordé que él no era absolutamente nadie en mi vida para decirme que hacer.

¡Suéltame, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!- me tambalee en la pista, casi caía al suelo y de repente Hikari estaba a mi lado.

¡Ritsuka!- me dijo en tono reprobatorio.- ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos y te haré vomitar como sea esa cosa que te has tomado!- me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me obligo a ir con ella a la salida. Soubi iba detrás de nosotros. Al llegar a la salida me solté.

¡Déjenme en paz, no se metan en mis asuntos!- le solté venenosamente a los dos.- estoy hasta los cojones de que se sientan con derecho a intervenir, si se me da la gana drogarme es mi maldito problema.

¡Te estas destruyendo!- dijo Soubi molesto.

Eso no es tu problema. Si me destruyo pues mejor para mí, estoy harto de este mundo de mierda.-solté con odio. Lo estaba vomitando todo lo que sentía, tal vez las drogas me servían para desahogarme.

¡Ritsuka!

¡que...! ¡¿que me van a decir? ¡¿que todavía tengo futuro, que soy un joven bueno? ¡si quieren gritarme háganlo, no pueden hacer que mi vida sea mas miserable de lo que ya es!- y tambaleándome me dirigí al auto y entre en el asiento del copiloto esperando a que Hikari se dignara a entrar y me llevara a mi casa.

Lo llevare a casa. No te preocupes.- le oí decir Hikari a Soubi.

¿estará bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Si, lo estará. Me encargare de ello. - tras esto la oí acercarse al auto y entrar al mismo. Encendió el auto y lo hizo ir e marcha. Cerré mis ojos. Seguro que ahora me venia un sermón.

¡¿pero se puede saber en que estas pensando?- me recrimino. Suspire cansado, no iba a comenzar una discusión.- ¡¿me estas oyendo? ¡Ritsuka te estoy hablando, responde!

Hikari calla, por favor calla.

¡NO me callo ni nada, me vas a oír quieras o no!- Hikari conducía enojada. Nunca la había visto tan alterada.

Hikari conduce con calma, podemos tener un accidente si sigues así. -Le recordé mientras me erguía en el auto. De verdad que estaba conduciendo con rapidez, tal vez demasiada rapidez.

¡No cambies de tema! ¡sabias el daño irreparable que le estas causando a ese niño Ritsuka! ¡te estas drogando por Dios, eso es grave para tu embarazo!

¡Ya te dije que no voy a tener ese niño!- yo también comencé a alterarme. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con mi vida era asunto mío.- ¡no soy un niño para que me digas que hacer!

¡Pues no es lo que parece, mas bien pareces un niño asustado que trata de huir con las drogas!

¡¿Y que si quiero huir?

¡Maldita sea Ritsuka; te estas destruyendo. ¿Qué acaso quieres volver a caer en ese mundo de drogas?- me gritaba, me tape los oídos desesperado.

¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- la mire fijamente- ¡Para este maldito cacharro, me voy a pie!

¡no vas a ir a ningún sitio!- me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad e intente abrir la puerta para salir. El auto aun seguía en marcha. Hikari asustada por mi acción dejo el volante y cerro la puerta entre forcejeo de mi parte. - ¡¿Te volviste loco?- pregunto irritada mientras con forcejeo me intentaba poner el cinturón sin embargo ninguno de los dos vio venir un camión en dirección a nosotros y cuando la bocina dio aviso ya era demasiado tarde. Hikari me abrazo protectoramente mientras todo pasaba demasiado rápido. El camión impacto contra nosotros provocando que el auto se volcara con nosotros dentro y a partir de ese momento todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Espero que le haya gustado. Esa fragmento de canción que aparece en el principio es de Kudai, me pareció perfecta para este capitulo aunque siendo sincera detesto esa canción ¬¬ su letra es tan deprimente que cuando la escucho me dan ganas de suicidarme ._. Pero a mi hermana le encanta y solo la escucho cuando ella la pone a todo volumen y creo que el fragmento va mucho con el Ritsuka de ahora._

_El siguiente capitulo casi lo tenia listo pero no se porque, retardada que soy sera, que no guarde el maldito documento y se borro! ¡Me odio por lo haberlo guardado! -y aun ahora me sigo odiando- ¡¿pero porque no lo guarde? ¡aggghhrrrr! ¬¬* pero ya estoy comenzando a escribirlo nuevamente T-T aunque sigo con depre ¡¿porque no lo guarde? ToT_

_¿Me ayudara a quitarme mi depre con comentarios? T-T_

_(?)_


End file.
